Leather and Lace
by Duppy Conqueror
Summary: I was formerly DerekRiffchynsAssistant, now I'm The Duppy Conqueror. Set post "Into the Wind". Here's my take on how Eric and Calleigh's talk went after the credits rolled and also an explanation for Ryan's weight. E/C and R/V R/R


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: Miami. Lyrics and title are from the song "Leather and Lace" written by Stevie Nicks.

A/N: This contains spoilers for episode "In the Wind" which featured Delko. I wanted to know how the conversation between Eric and Calleigh that the ending alluded to went. Please fangirls, do not flame me for mentioning Ryan's girth. I'm too old to understand your internet etiquette anyway. Seriously, I don't know what ROTFLMAO means. What the fuck? Did words go out of fashion?

Leather and Lace

_Is love so fragile...  
And the heart so hollow  
Shatter with words...  
Impossible to follow  
You're saying I'm fragile... I try not to be  
I search only... for something I can't see_

The Locker Room- Miami Dade Crime Lab

Calleigh Duquesne took several deep breaths and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She knew Eric Delko-her former colleague and sometimes lover-would be in the crime lab's communal locker room. She'd bet dollars to donuts he was either just going to, or coming from, the gym housed in the lab's basement. Eric had always preferred to go to the gym after he clocked out, as opposed to before the start of a shift, because as a CSI he could get called into action at any time. The hour after clock out, however, was generally sacrosanct. If a CSI made it through that first hour without being dragged into a double shift, chances were the next eight hours could be devoted to personal pursuits, barring the occasional high way pile up, crime spree or gang war.

The petite, blonde CSI paused outside the locker room and scanned the interior and exterior perimeters for anyone that was not Eric. They needed to have a personal discussion and Calleigh didn't want to risk anyone from work eavesdropping on it. Once she had confirmed that Delko was alone in the locker room she made her way towards the bench he was perched on.

"Hey," she said to his back.

Eric looked up from tying his shoes and twisted his body towards her voice. "Hey."

Calleigh pitched around for a way to begin what was surely going to be an awkward conversation. "Are you going to the gym?" She decided to go with stating the obvious.

Eric stood up and approached her. "Coming from actually. Why?"

Calleigh smiled an uneasy smile and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It was now or never. "Listen, about last night-

A cocky smirk came over Eric's face and his eyes lit up with mischief. "Yeah? What about it?"

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I know we keep saying that what happened last night isn't going to happen again-

"But, it keeps happening again," he paused as his smirk became uncontrollable, "and again."

It became obvious to Calleigh that Eric was not taking this conversation as seriously as she'd hoped. Clearly, she was going to have to be the adult here. "Look, we need to talk about this."

"So, let's talk."

"I don't think this is a conversation we should have at work."

"Well then, is it my place or yours?" The look on Eric's face said he didn't believe they'd actually do any talking.

Calleigh gave him another nervous smile and looked away. She could understand Eric's position. It wasn't like she hadn't already tried to put an end to their physical relationship, only to cave in later. But, tonight was different. Tonight she really did want to talk about what was going on between them, and why it shouldn't continue to happen.

"Mine," she said as she turned towards her own locker and proceeded to stash her gun and badge.

"Fine by me," was Eric's reply.

Eric waited while Calleigh finished preparing herself to clock out and they exited the locker room together. They were nearly to the lab's door when Calleigh stopped abruptly and whirled back around.

"What's up Cal?" Eric was slightly troubled by her behaviour.

She noted the look on his face and offered him a reassuring smile. "Nothing. I just forgot to get my leftover lunch out of the fridge in the break room, and there was shell fish in it. You know how Ryan gets if we leave things-especially seafood- in the fridge for too long."

Eric laughed to himself at her explanation. "Yeah, I do remember. Alright, let's get it out of there before he notices. Wolfe's got enough on his mind as it is."

"That's for sure."

Calleigh walked briskly into the break room and made a beeline for the refrigerator. At the last moment her boot caught on something, and she would have toppled onto the floor if she hadn't grabbed the refrigerator's handle. She let out a yelp, as did the object she tripped over, and she was pretty certain that Eric called out her name somewhere in between.

"What the-

Her question was cut of by the aforementioned Ryan Wolfe. "Sorry Cal," the younger CSI said as he came to his feet. It appeared that he had been sitting on the floor, wedged between the couch and the fridge.

"Ryan, what in the world were you doing down there?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. What the hell Wolfe?" Eric felt he needed to defend his woman, or at least his sort-of-woman in some way.

Ryan turned towards Eric first and made a face. "First of all Delko-fuck off! You don't work here anymore and it was an accident." He turned and faced Calleigh. "Sorry Cal, really I am. I was, uh, well, I was hiding."

Calleigh's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at his explanation. "You were hiding? What from?"

Ryan's initial answer was to sigh heavily and it caused Calleigh to note his disheveled and tired appearance. His hair was sticking up all over, there were bags under his eyes and he was rubbing at a five o'clock shadow. It wasn't odd for a CSI to look so tired after a shift, but it was unusual for one to look so defeated especially when they'd gotten the killer.

Finally Ryan spoke. "It's almost time to clock out alright. Usually-and I'm not proud of this-I spend the last ten minutes of shift hiding in the A/V room with Dave and Walter. That way we aren't in our respective labs, so we're harder to find if a double comes up, but we also look like we're working." He threw up his hands and shook them jazz style. "Ta da!"

Eric crossed his arms and smiled a little at his co-worker's antics. He missed the camaraderie he'd shared with Ryan at work, and was a little resentful about Walter taking his place in that arena. "So, why aren't you in the A/V lab right now waiting for shift to end?"

"Because," Ryan sat with a huff on the couch and pouted a little. "Dave and Walter started our little end of day ritual without me."

"What's the matter Wolfe? The other kids started without you so you took your toys and hid in the break room?"

"No," Ryan gave him a look that said, get real. "Usually we unwind a little by playing music or shooting the shit, but we try to be quiet about it, you know in case Horatio's lurking around looking to over work us. But, today Dave and Walter were being a little overzealous."

Calleigh smiled in spite of herself, and while she knew it was never good to encourage Ryan she had to ask. "How so?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "They decided to have a sing along and do their version of Leather and Lace."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Ryan. "Um, what?"

"You know," Ryan gestured with his hands as if that explained everything, "Leather and Lace, the Stevie Nicks song?" Eric gave no sign of awareness so he continued. "Anyway, Walter does Stevie Nicks and Dave does Don Henley. It's pretty funny when they're drinking-Walter has the going over a bumpy road voice down perfect-but it's also really loud, and H happened by."

He paused as Calleigh and Eric shared a significant look. No one wanted to get caught by Horatio horsing around in the lab, especially if he was looking to get a shift covered. Ryan noticed their shared commiserations. "Yeah, I know, I was lucky, I saw him go in before I got there. So, I backed away slowly then ran in here, and, well, hid down there." He pointed at the space between the fridge and the couch.

Eric started to laugh and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "That's a lot of work to avoid a double Wolfe."

"Hey," Ryan stood up from the couch. "I have my reasons. I'm needed at home and it's been a long day. If I have to stay here-even for five more minutes-I'm gonna-

"Burst out of that stretched to capacity shirt you're wearing?" Eric deadpanned.

Ryan's response was to sputter noiselessly. Calleigh just stared at Eric like he'd set off a bomb in the break room and backed away a little. Eric wondered if he should back pedal, but it was too late anyway and he and Ryan always ribbed each other, that's how it was.

Ryan didn't seem to appreciate Eric's attempt at nostalgia. "That was low dude," he said and pushed past Eric to the door.

"Oh come on Wolfe!" Eric put out a hand and grabbed his friend's arm. "It was a joke. You know I didn't mean anything by it." He wanted to say, it's us man, you and me, this is our thing. But, Calleigh was in the room and Eric couldn't be a girl in front of her. Luckily he didn't have to as Ryan seemed to have relented and was no longer making a dramatic exit.

"I know," Ryan said and rubbed the back of his neck while giving Eric a sheepish look.

"Plus," Eric said. "If I was in your situation I'd look the same way."

Ryan smiled with appreciation. "Thanks Delko. It's been hard you know, the last few weeks have been pretty hectic and-

"I know, I know," Eric cut him off, and hazarded another joke. "I'd be pretty lost without me too. I'm not surprised you let yourself go."

Calleigh covered her eyes at this comment. "Jesus, Eric," she mumbled.

Ryan's face was stone again. "I'll say it again-fuck you Delko! Valera had a baby Eric! We had a baby! Six weeks ago! You haven't even seen him in person! So, I put on some sympathy weight. Do you know what it's like to have a new born around while working sixty to eighty hours a week? Do you?"

Ryan's face had turned completely red and each sentence came out louder than the last. He didn't wait for Eric's answer. "No you don't know. So, yeah I haven't had time for the gym. Know what else I rarely have time to do? Eat a proper meal that doesn't come out of a vending machine. Oh, and then there's the sex-or the lack of it. I don't have to worry about what I look like naked, because at this point no one will ever see me naked again! Max cut me off somewhere around the seventh month, and I'm not sure if she'll ever feel like doing it again, because giving birth tore open her vagina-my favorite place on Earth, by the way- so a tiny person could come out. Never mind the fact we may never be able to rally enough energy between us for sex ever again!"

Ryan came to a shuddering halt and sagged against the door frame. "Oh my God, I just lost it. You know, between the three am feedings and the work load I was sure it was going to happen. I just hoped it wouldn't happen at work, or involve mentioning my girlfriend's genitals." He rubbed his face and looked up at Eric and Calleigh. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, well, Calleigh didn't."

Eric turned to Calleigh for guidance, but all he got was a pointed look that told him he'd made the mess now he'd have to clean it up.

"I'm sorry Wolfe, here," Eric crossed to the fridge and pulled out one of Natalia's mango juice boxes. He tore the straw from its plastic binding and popped it into the box before handing it to Ryan. "Here drink this and take a few deep breaths."

Ryan gave Eric a dubious look at first, but the younger man eventually stuck the straw in his mouth and sipped at the juice box.

"There you go," Eric said while massaging his former colleague's shoulder. "And look at the time. It's ten minutes after clock out and who hasn't been pegged for a double?" Eric used his free hand to point at Ryan's chest, "This guy that's who."

He wheeled Ryan around to face the door. "Come on, I'm gonna walk you to the front desk so you can clock out and no one will interrupt us if we talk amongst ourselves so no double for you. Sound good buddy?"

Ryan was still working on the juice box so he simply nodded and allowed Eric to lead him out of the room.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at the picture the two of them made and retrieved her leftover crab salad from the fridge. "I'll be there in a second Eric!" she called after him.

"I'll be waiting!"

Eric's reply caused Ryan to remove the straw from his mouth in order to question his friend. "So, is there something going on between you and Cal still? Cause I thought she called an end to that when you decided to hit the open road and leave this place in the dust."

"Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong Wolfe," Eric said while hustling the smaller man towards the front desk. "Let's focus on the right now. Did you remember to stash your gun and badge?" Ryan nodded his assent. "And you've got your keys, wallet, phone, and such?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then you're good to go. Just sign here." Eric pushed the sign out sheet towards Ryan.

Ryan frowned at him while signing and dating the sheet. He could see Calleigh approaching from over Eric's shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

Eric smiled at him. "Because I am. Now go home to your woman and kid Wolfe." He laid the sign out sheet back on the front desk. "And not for nothing-and trust me I mean no disrespect-but you don't do something about this," he paused and patted Ryan's belly, "and people are going to start asking you when it's due. Even after your son is walking."

Ryan sighed and looked at the floor. "I know."

"When do you work again Wolfe?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at four. I'm on the swing shift."

"Alright, well you go home, rest up this evening, get a good night's sleep," Ryan snorted at this and Eric realized his mistake. New born babies equal no sleep for Mom and Dad. "Okay well get what rest you can because I'm coming over bright and early tomorrow morning and we're going to the gym. Plus, I can finally meet your new addition."

"The new addition has a name you know," Ryan said and dug a hand into his pants pocket. "It's Jacob." He pulled out his cell phone and held it in front of Eric's nose. "That's him."

Eric peered at the phone display and raised an eyebrow. "Wolfe, that's a picture of Walter wearing a rubber glove on his head. I assume in order to impersonate a chicken."

"Oh, crap! That's the wrong one. Hold on, I've got tons of baby pictures on here."

Eric waved the phone away. "Another time Wolfe. You can fangirl out over your baby tomorrow when I come over."

Ryan followed Eric's gaze to where Calleigh was hanging off to the side of their conversation. "Uh, sure man, right, see you tomorrow." Ryan turned to Calleigh. "Bye Cal!"

"Bye Ryan. Give that adorable baby a kiss for me."

"Will do."

Calleigh and Eric watched as Ryan exited the building and headed towards his car.

"So, you're going to go meet little Jacob Frederick tomorrow hey?" Calleigh asked while searching her purse for sunglasses.

Eric looked puzzled. "Who?"

Calleigh stopped rummaging and glared at him. "Seriously Eric? The baby-Ryan and Maxine's baby-Jacob." She did a little dance of triumph upon retrieving her sunglasses from the black hole that was her hand bag.

"Sorry, the Frederick part threw me off. Frederick? Really? Why'd they go with that?"

Calleigh plopped the shades on top of her head and smiled. "For Frederich Miescher, the guy who discovered DNA. After all, it's what brought little Jacob's Momma and Daddy together."

"I guess so, but when you say it like that it sounds like Ryan and Valera are related."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be a smart ass about everything Eric?" He attempted to protest her accusation, but she raised a hand between them for détente. "Just meet me at my place alright?"

_I have my own life... and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever... face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me... my lace_

* * *

Eric followed Calleigh's car through the familiar streets that led to her small (by Miami's standards), but comfortable home. He'd always loved her home, even before he seriously began to think of her as "the one". Calleigh's house was like her; small, sunny, neat and welcoming. In all the years they'd known one another, and all the variations their relationship had moved through, one thing remained the same; Calleigh's front door was always open to Eric and her home gave him peace. He'd stayed there in the early years of their friendship whenever his condo was fumigated or renovated. He'd sat in her kitchen and stuffed himself along with his co-workers at Christmas dinners, Thanksgiving and random dinner parties. He'd house sat when Calleigh had taken the pitiful few vacations she'd allowed herself in her thirteen years of service the MDPD. He'd let her house plants die when she went to Antigua with Jake. It was petty, but he'd simply blamed the gun shot wound, it was still hard to remember things he'd said. He'd felt bad afterward and bought her half a dozen new plants, because his memory wasn't actually that bad and it had reminded him how Calleigh had let him stay with her off and on when he was recovering from his brain injuries, just to have a little peace and quiet from his loving, but overbearing family. In those first few, terrible weeks when it was a struggle just to remember how to tie his shoes or eat he couldn't be alone, but he couldn't handle his mother hovering, or her constant tears. Calleigh had taken him in, and hired an efficient home care nurse who took care of his essential needs, and maintained a professional distance from him that his pride had needed at the time.

Sometimes Eric feared her owed Calleigh, and her home, more than he could ever repay, and that thought weighed heavily on him as he parked his car in her drive way and accompanied her on the short walk from her vehicle to the front door. As usual, she had waited for him before entering her own home.

_You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by  
First time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I would get by  
_

Once they were inside Calleigh went through the usual motions of turning off the alarm and turning on the soft lamps scattered about her home. Eric followed her aimlessly until she halted in the living room and looked up at him.

"So, let's have a talk shall we?"

Eric was momentarily taken aback. Sure, Calleigh had said she wanted to "talk", but they never actually ever got around to having that talk. Tearing off each other's clothes seemed to take priority over words. Now it seemed she had no plans to undo his belt.

"Um…" Eric knew it wasn't a great start, but it was all he had. Plus, he wanted to delay "the talk" as long as he could. For hours, days, weeks even, because he had the feeling that the talk was going to end with him barred from ever removing Calleigh's clothes again, or entering her home. No, she'd never close her home to him, but that was even worse. He couldn't bear to watch her move on without him.

"I, uh, I was hoping I could get a shower before we did this Cal." He wasn't lying. He had planned to shower on arrival, especially since he's assumed they were going to be getting horizontal and he's just been to the gym. "I'm a little ripe from the gym, you know."

She seemed flustered by his reply, but only momentarily so. "Oh, okay, sure, you know where everything is. You can use the master bath, you know the way."

"Thanks."

It felt weird asking permission to use what had previously been understood as simply there for him, and Calleigh had found it equally awkward to grant clearance. When they had been just friends he was allowed free reign in her home. That freedom had only become more entrenched once they began dating and sharing a living space. Now that they were in this strange more than friends, but not lovers with intent for a future together area she had no idea what the rules were.

Eric made a grateful escape to the master bedroom pausing only to pull a big, fluffy towel from the linen closet in the hallway. He recognized it as his favorite; it was the only one really big enough for him. Most of Calleigh's towels had made him feel like he was wearing a dish towel post shower. He sat it gingerly on the side of the sink before crossing to the shower. He'd always loved her shower. He was a tall man, and not all showers are created equally. Calleigh's had a beautiful tile mosaic, and more than enough head space for him. He'd often wondered how she showered given the showerhead's high placement. She'd solved this puzzle for him one morning when they'd decided to conserve water and shower together. Calleigh had simply rolled her eyes at the question and indicated to the metal bar the showerhead was affixed to. It turned out the metal piece holding it to the bar moved up and down, and with a graceful movement she'd pulled it down to her height. He figured she must have been putting it back in place for him every morning after her own shower. It was the kind of thoughtful thing she'd do.

Calleigh busied herself with making coffee while Eric showered. She was nervous and needed to do something with her hands. So, she puttered about tidying up the kitchen and took much longer than usual to choose a coffee mug. What kind of mug, she wondered, was it appropriate to drink from when you were about to tell the potential love of your life-who was buggering off to find himself-that he was cut off? She stared at the row of mugs in her cupboard and while none of them jumped out at her as the right one, there was certainly a wrong one. Two years ago as a joke Ryan had bought her a coffee mug with a baleful looking ostrich on it. Above the bird it said "I'm not easy…", but when you tipped it up to drink the bottom read, "But we can discuss it".

Ryan had been investigating a suspicious purchase, with possible terrorist links at a home hardware store-someone had bought a lot of fertilizer there the day before, so much that the store was obligated, by law, to report it-when he'd seen the mug. He'd been pissed to draw what he thought of as a ridiculous case, and the mug had made him laugh. Calleigh understood that he had gifted her with the mug not because he really thought she was easy, or grumpy plus easy, but simply because it made him laugh, and that was the nature of her and Ryan's relationship. She found him funny, even when he didn't mean to be, or when it was inappropriate and she shouldn't encourage him by laughing.

She'd been given Ryan to train when he'd first replaced Tim, and as loyal as she'd wanted to be to her former colleague the new guy had managed to tickle her funny bone. Their relationship had progressed from there; she could count on Ryan to have watched "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" and to reenact all Charlie's parts for her. He would take her see Will Ferrell movies without questioning her taste in film, and laugh out loud at a suspect's funny last name when she was dying to on the inside. As composed, accomplished and professional as she was, Calleigh Duquesne had a somewhat juvenile sense of humour, and it was nice to have a friend to share it with. All the same, cute sentiment or not, she couldn't tell Eric they were never going to have sex again while drinking from a mug that declared her easily persuaded if you said the right things.

She was still chuckling at the mug when Eric appeared in the kitchen. In a towel. And wet. Calleigh took one look at him and nearly dropped Ryan's keep sake. From a long distance away, somewhere between time and memory she heard her backwoods cousin Raylene speak, "The only thing better than a cowboy in Wranglers is a cowboy out of his Wranglers". Eric wasn't a cowboy and he didn't wear Wranglers, heaven forbid, but the saying still fit.

He was talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Whu-what?"

"I asked if I still had any clothes around here. My work clothes are pretty gross." Eric sincerely hoped his question hadn't upset Calleigh, she seemed to have a hard time processing the question. He wondered if maybe she'd thrown all his things out once he'd declared his intention to leave CSI.

"Oh, um, yes actually you do." Calleigh put the mug back in the cupboard and made to leave the kitchen. "I'll just get them for you."

She raced into her bedroom and Eric followed her clumsily. It was hard to be dignified in a towel and he really wanted some clothes and the right words to say. This whole situation was getting surreal. It was like he'd dropped into an alternate dimension, and the Calleigh of this strange world had never shared a relationship with him. She was acting so formal and robotic. She'd seen him in various states of semi and full nudity even before they'd had sex. It just happens sometimes with friends; someone gets sick, hospitalized or drunk and next thing you know, you're getting flashed. Now she was acting like he'd committed some grave social faux pas by entering her kitchen in a towel.

He stood in the doorway of her bedroom while she rummaged around in the bottom drawer of her armoire. It had been his drawer when he's lived there briefly. Calleigh withdrew a t-shirt, some boxers and a pair of sleep pants.

"Here," she held the clothes out to him without turning around. He took them from her wordlessly and went back to the bathroom to change. He got the feeling dropping his towel and dressing right there in front of her would be met with disapproval.

Calleigh listened to bathroom door shut and sat Indian style in front of her dresser. She took three deep breathes and pushed the hair out her eyes. She tugged on her hair till it started to hurt and willed herself to stay calm. What was she doing? Acting like a lust struck teenage girl is what. Eric probably thought she was going crazy. She felt a little like she was.

She was the kind of person who valued order, control and clear definitions and rules. This strange, sort of relationship she was now in with Eric defied all logic and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed logic.

The sound of the ensuite door opening startled her, and she peered up at Eric who was now fully clothed. Thank God.

"I made coffee!" Her voice sounded overly-bright.

"Um, okay." His was confused.

"We could have coffee and talk."

"Um, great."

Eric followed her morosely to living room. Calleigh sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same. Eric was seconds from sitting when she jumped up again.

"The coffee! I'll get the coffee!"

It was too much for Eric. "Calleigh! Fuck the coffee alright?"

She looked as if a bee had stung her and Eric sagged into the couch dejectedly.

"What the fuck is going on Cal? This isn't us."

She didn't say anything, but when he looked up at her she was blinking a lot and her eyes where shiny. Eric could see the tears from several feet away.

"I'm sorry Cal," he mumbled and beckoned to her with outstretched arms. "Just come here okay?"

She crossed her arms and continued blinking. "I don't think that would be a good idea Eric."

He realized she thought he wanted to try and have his way with her, or smooth over the cracks in their relationship with kisses. "I didn't mean-I meant just come over here and sit down. We'll talk, we don't need coffee. Unless you want coffee. I just-I'll do whatever you want Cal. Just tell me what do say, what to do. Because I don't know what's going on in your head anymore. You said we were over when I quit the lab, but then you were still into, you know, us."

"I said we were over?" Calleigh was incredulous. "Eric, you gave me no choice! I didn't end this. You did! You said you had to go away and find yourself after the shooting. You just up and quit your job, and barely said boo to me about it! What was I suppose to think?"

Now Eric was on his feet. "I left my job Calleigh, I didn't leave you!"

"My job is my world Eric. If you were gone from Miami how could we be together? I can't follow you where you're going."

Eric touched her arm. "Is that all it is. Is that all that's keeping you from me? The fact that I might not always be in Miami?"

She didn't meet his eyes, but she nodded. "Maybe. Yes, I guess. How can you love me Eric, if you won't be here?"

"I haven't made any plans to leave yet. I still live in Miami Cal. I'd still live here if you hadn't tossed me out."

Now she did look up at him and her eyes were flashing. "I didn't toss you out Eric! You gave Horatio your notice and then I came home to find you and your things gone!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want me to be here Calleigh! You should have seen the look on your face when I told you I was thinking of leaving the lab. You closed off, you got defensive. You judged me to be weak!"

"What?"

"Admit it Cal, you think I should have sucked it up and stayed, just gone back to work like nothing was different. Just like you would have done."

She walked away from him and slumped in a chair. "You, you think I'm that cold Eric?"

"I didn't say cold-

She didn't let him finish. "Because, you're not the first man to think that about me. Jake thought it, so did Hagen. I just, I thought you were different. I thought you knew better than them." She dropped her face into her hands. "Eric, we're best friends. We became friends because of our work. That's what we share, and it's what we share with everyone we work with. No one else knows what it's like to do this job. Don't you see Eric, when you left work, our work, you left me too."

Eric knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. "Cal, you're more than the work to me." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

She gave him a watery smile. "I know. And, I know my reaction to your decision to quit was a little judgmental," he quirked an eyebrow at her, "Okay, a lot judgmental. I didn't hide my emotions well, even when I was wishing you well with future endeavors."

"Cal, it was the fact you were wishing me well with future endeavors, as if you weren't going to be part of them that pissed me off." Eric pressed his forehead to hers. "You want to talk about reading someone wrong? I couldn't believe you thought I was just dropping you, and the lab, and everyone in it. I needed support Calleigh, and instead I got a hug and some clichéd speech from you as if we'd never been more than colleagues. That's why I packed up my stuff."

"Why do you think I keep waking up in your bed?" He asked.

She sniffed and laughed. "Because neither of us have very much will power when it comes to this thing between us?"

"Yeah that too, but mostly it's because I love you, and I didn't stop loving you when I quit my job. How come I'm not allowed to be in love with you if I'm not working with you?"

Her voice became small and sad again. "Because I'm in love with you too, but I'm afraid to be in love with someone who doesn't know what they want from life anymore. What if the thing you're looking for is far away from here, and you leave? I couldn't bear it Eric. I kept you as a friend for so long because I knew if I ever let you love me, if you took it away, I just wouldn't be able to handle it. I got over Jake, I never loved John, but you, Eric, you could really hurt me."

"Cal, listen to me, my place may not be at the MDPD crime lab, I haven't worked that one out yet, but I know, or I at least I hope, my place is always with you. No matter where I am or what I'm doing."

Calleigh gripped his hands tightly, like she was afraid he might float off otherwise. "Eric, you know I love you. You know I trust you with my life. My home is your home, always, but I have to know, are you sure? If you have to go I want you to go. I love you too much to hold you back."

"Cal, I might go away sometimes, just for a bit," he'd added the last part hastily when he'd seen the look on her face. "But, this," he indicated around himself, to her home in general. "This is home. You're home to me. Nothing will every change that. Just please, let me love you."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Lovers forever... face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me... my lace_

_Lovers forever... face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you to stay  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me... my lace  
Take from me... my lace  
Take from me... my lace_

* * *

The Valera-Wolfe Household

Ryan Wolfe sat on the bed he shared with his girlfriend, er, life partner Maxine Valera and laughed. His six week old son was propped against his chest (at least his belly was good for something, the baby's butt was securely perched there), and they were both facing the lap top on Ryan's knees. Onscreen, Beeker from the Muppets was doing his rendition of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D Minor. It didn't matter how many times Ryan saw it, it still made him laugh.

Maxine did not feel the same way.

"Really? The Muppets, again Ryan?" she asked as she flopped on the bed next to him.

Valera didn't mean to be snippy. Ordinarily she loved Beeker. How could you have a degree in Molecular Genetics and not love Dr. Bunson and his meeping sidekick? But she was tired, incredibly tired, and the last thing she wanted to hear was a crashing rendition of "Ode to Joy".

"Come on, he loves it," Ryan indicated to the baby. "Plus, aren't we supposed to play classical music for him so his brain develops right?"

Maxine opened one eye and stared at her son, the creature who was draining all her life force away. "His eyes are closed Ryan. He's six weeks old. He can't even see shapes and colors correctly yet. He has no clue what the hell is going on."

"Fine, I'll turn it off." Ryan snapped the lap top shut and laid the baby between them on the bed. He did indeed appear to be asleep. Ryan tried to send mental cues to his son urging him to stay asleep, for hours and hours.

Little Jacob didn't get his father's vibes, because as soon as he was repositioned on the bed he began to fuss.

"Nooooooo…" Valera moaned into her pillow.

Ryan watched as the baby screwed up its face and turned red. "Oh jeeze Max, he's really pissed, here it comes." The words were barely out of Ryan's mouth before Jacob started wailing like he was being murdered.

For a moment Ryan thought Maxine was going to cry right along with their son, but then, just as she had done everyday since she'd given birth, she rallied and picked the baby up. Ryan was in awe of Valera. He found it hard working full time and doing his part to help out with Jacob when he could. His girlfriend wasn't going out to work everyday, but she was caring for the baby around the clock. Ryan figured he'd gotten off easy in this whole deal, simply by being born a man. His awe turned to appreciation when Maxine tore off her shirt so Jacob could feed.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The words were out of Ryan's mouth before he'd even realized he'd said them.

Maxine snorted and surveyed herself. She was wearing gym pants, Ryan's old gym pants in fact, because her stomach had yet to fully deflate. She knew there must be bags the color of indigo under her eyes, and she hadn't showered in three days. "I barely have time to brush my teeth. I'm a lot of things Ryan, but right now, beautiful isn't one of them."

Ryan stuck out his hand and ran it from her shoulder to the nipple of her unoccupied breast. He cupped the weight he found there. "You had my baby Max. That's pretty fucking hot."

Maxine drew in a sharp breath as he toyed with her nipple. She prayed milk wouldn't come squirting out and ruin the moment. "I can't wait till we start having sex again."

Ryan smiled at her outburst, but then his expression changed and it was like a cloud cover crowding out the sun. He withdrew his hand from her chest.

"What's up babe? Did I say something wrong? I won't mention sex in front of baby again, I swear."

"No, Max, it's nothing you said, or did." Ryan rolled onto his back. "I saw Eric today, and he pointed out, well he said, well it was more like he implied, I mean it was just a joke but-

"Ryan, for God's sake spit it out before Jacob's grown and leaving for college."

He sat up against the head board and looked at her. "Eric said I'm fat."

"What?"

Ryan indicated to his belly. "He said I was bursting out of my shirt!"

Maxine started to laugh.

"Thanks a lot!" Ryan was mortified.

Maxine shook her head and got herself under control. "I'm not agreeing with Eric, I'm just laughing at the absurdity of the situation." He didn't seem to understand and she repositioned the baby at her other nipple so she could reach out and take his hand. "Sweetie, we just had a baby. We get like, two hours sleep a night if we're lucky. You work all day. I'm still thirty pounds heavier than I was-

"Yeah but Max you carried the baby. Besides you look great, honest. Your tits are huge now!" Ryan didn't want his girlfriend to think she'd accomplished anything less than a miracle by giving birth.

"That's kind of you to say honey, but we're both a little over worked and a little over weight right now. Welcome to parenthood. But, don't worry, just give it a few months till we get the hang of this and he's sleeping longer hours. Then we'll go back to the gym and get Miami hot again. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ryan was silent for a moment. Then he turned to face her. "I'm gonna tear your shit up as soon as you let me get back between your legs."

It might not have been a compliment to anyone else, to but to Valera, an extremely potent, sexual being it meant the world. "Really?" Ryan nodded at her. "Thanks sweetie, it's good to know you don't just see me as someone's mom. I was afraid you'd think my vagina was only for giving birth now."

"Nope. You're still my dirty bitch."

"Awesome." Valera plucked her nipple from the baby's mouth. "I think he's finally down for the count for real. He's blowing milk bubbles."

Ryan smiled at her and caressed his son's head. "He's so fucking cute. I don't think there's ever been a cuter baby. Hold on, I need a picture of this."

Maxine rolled her eyes as Ryan reached for his cell phone. Her boyfriend thought every moment the baby was present, and in existence was a Kodak moment.

He took a close up shot of Jacob blowing his milk bubbles, which Valera had to admit was pretty adorable. Then he pulled away to get a shot of her and the baby.

"Ryan don't," she flung an arm over her face, "I look hideous and I'm topless."

"You're topless, ergo you look hot. Now give me a smile."

Valera sighed but gave him a smile worthy of a super model as he took the shot. Once Ryan was finished she settled the baby in its cot for the night.

"Okay," she turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'm not even gonna bother to put on my shirt. I need a shower desperately. Can you take over from here?"

"Yeah sure," Ryan didn't look up from his phone as his fingers flew over the buttons. "He's probably out for a few hours now. Go, bathe, live free, whatever." He waved her away, but still didn't look up.

"Kay," Valera backed out of the room. "What are you doing with that phone?"

"Just texting Eric. We're gonna go to the gym tomorrow. Is that cool?"

Maxine smiled. She knew Ryan missed his friend and colleague. "Yeah that's fine."

"He'd gonna stop and see Jacob for a bit too. You okay with that?"

"Of course."

Maxine skipped off to the shower to enjoy what she knew was going to be a brief respite.

* * *

The Duquesne, soon to be Duquesne-Delko Residence

Eric and Calleigh were basking in the afterglow of make up sex when his phone- which was sitting on the night-stand- started to go crazy.

"What's that?" Calleigh asked and raised her head from Eric's chest.

"Hold on, it's just my phone." He reached out and picked it up. "I can just leave it if you want."

"No," Calleigh propped herself up on her arms, "You worked a case today. It might be important."

Eric checked out the display screen. "It's a text. From Wolfe." He hit a few buttons and a huge smile crossed his face.

"What is it Eric?"

"Alright, Wolfe and Valera may be the weirdest couple ever, but that is one cute baby."

He turned the phone around to face her and Calleigh let out a long coo. "Look at him Eric. He'd blowing milk bubbles. Oh my God, give me the phone. I can't take his cuteness I want to squat him."

He pulled the phone back as she made a grab for it. "Hold on woman, there's more." Eric opened the second of three messages from Ryan. His eyes goggled and he let out a whistle. "I'll show you something cute that I'd like to squat…against my face." He held the phone towards Calleigh again. This time the picture included Baby Jacob and his topless mother. "Look at the jugs on Valera. Breast-feeding is treating her well."

"Eric!" Calleigh's tone was harsh, but it was prefaced by a giggle. She knew Eric was only joking. Plus, she had to admit, Valera's breasts were pretty perfect.

Eric read the third and final text then laughed derisively. "Whatever, Wolfe."

"What did he say?"

Eric tossed the phone at her and Calleigh read the message Ryan had attached to the pictures.

_i can lose the weight but u'll always b stupid! ; )_

Calleigh handed Eric the phone and chuckled as she settled on his chest again.

"You think that's funny do you?" Eric asked and swatted at her butt.

"Ow!" Calleigh slapped his hand away. "Yes, it's a little funny."

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh," Eric began mockingly. "That's not the proper response when someone belittles your man's intelligence."

"It's not?" she asked, faking innocence.

"Nope." He flipped them both over so she was trapped beneath his weight, and his arousal. "Now you're going to have to be punished."

"Oh I hope so."

Calleigh didn't even try to hide the mirth in her response. This, she thought was love, the ideal kind too. She loved that they could be this irreverent together. Eric was her best-friend and her lover. He was her past and her future, and she knew now that he would always come home.

_I have my own life... and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever... face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me... my lace_

Fin.


End file.
